Análisis del comportamiento humano
by Peachilein
Summary: El comportamiento humano nunca es predecible y puede variar de acuerdo a diversas situaciones. Los resultados de esa investigación, los deberá analizar Kagome, debido a un proyecto escolar nada usual, impuesto por una de sus maestras. Una involuntaria equivocación hará que su experiencia termine en mucho más que sólo un trabajo escrito, gracias a cierto medio demonio celoso.


_**Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest**_

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen.

**Número de palabras:** 3.386 según Word (desde el título hasta el fin)

**Autora:** Yo, desde luego, Peachilein xD.

**Objetos usados:** Una escena caliente de una película, una espada y una banana achocolatada. Ésta última no sé si sea válida, pero la idea es esa :P.

**Advertencias:** Leer en un ambiente fresco y libre de estrés xD.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Como sabrán, no suelo colocar mis notas al inicio de mis fics, pero dado que se trata del cumplimiento de un reto en el concurso de "_Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest"_, —organizado por Mrs. Horror, aquí mismo en FF. net—, hago referencia de esto para que sepan de él =). Para que se den una mejor idea de qué trata, los invito a pasarse por el perfil del concurso, el cual fue especialmente creado para esta actividad. Sin más que decir por el momento, los dejo con la lectura. ¡Diviértanse!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_El comportamiento humano nunca es predecible y puede variar de acuerdo a diversas situaciones. Los resultados de esa investigación, los deberá analizar Kagome, debido a un proyecto escolar nada usual, impuesto por una de sus maestras. Una involuntaria equivocación hará que su experiencia termine en mucho más que sólo un trabajo escrito, gracias a cierto medio demonio celoso._

**Análisis del comportamiento humano**

Otro día más en la aburrida —pero necesaria— escuela, lo que significaba, nuevos deberes e inútiles trabajos en equipo. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, ningún maestro se había acordado del detalle de mantenerlos ocupados durante el fin de semana con tareas o algún interminable ejercicio matemático de imposible resolución. Emocionada, Kagome revisó su libreta de apuntes, viendo la página del día, por primera vez en su vida, en blanco. Un milagro de la noble naturaleza que muy raras veces se repetía.

Ya faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos para que terminase la clase de _Análisis del comportamiento humano_, y con suerte, la profesora no recordaría mandarles trabajos para el lunes.

—Muy bien alumnos… para su próximo proyecto escolar, deberán poner en práctica lo aprendido durante la clase —indicó la maestra Yoko, derrumbando el deleite de un fin de semana libre.

—Noooooo —corearon los alumnos con desilusión. Mas la profesora no les prestó ninguna atención y continuó.

¡Genial! Nunca podía faltar la aguafiestas que lo echaba todo a perder. Tan bien que iban. ¿Acaso no sabía que los jóvenes también tenían una vida social que atender o, como era en el caso de Kagome, dedicarse a la recolección de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y el exterminio de monstruos en la era feudal? Aparentemente, no. Y, qué bueno, porque se saberlo, seguramente, la encerrarían en un manicomio por _alucinar_ acerca de sus viajes en el tiempo.

—Haremos un pequeño juego —expuso la maestra, queriendo motivar a sus perezosos estudiantes—. Quiero que cada uno escoja una caja de esta canastilla. Dentro encontrarán de uno a tres elementos y una pequeña nota con el tema, con los cuales deberán poner a un sujeto a prueba. Puede ser un familiar, un amigo o incluso, un desconocido en el supermercado —explicó—. Con su ingenio y sus objetos asignados, deberán crear una situación creíble y, ciertamente, comprometedora. Hagan uso de sus habilidades actorales, analicen el comportamiento de su víctima, determinen su reacción antes y después de saber la verdad, y saquen sus conclusiones.

La canastilla con diversas cajas de medianas proporciones, pasó de puesto en puesto por el aula. La reacción de cada estudiante al mirar dentro de los empaques, fue distinta, según los objetos que les tocaron. Algunos rieron, otros lloraron o se avergonzaron, así como también había quienes hubiesen preferido encontrarse con una pistola para darse un tiro certero en la cabeza. Kagome fue de aquellos que tuvieron todas las reacciones juntas.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes, chicas? —Preguntó Yuka con mucha curiosidad a sus tres amigas—. A mí me tocó un estuche de maquillaje y un leotardo. Supongo que podré engañar a mi madre, diciéndole que quiero entrar en un circo —bromeó, divertida, enseñándoles un papel que decía _"viajera artística"_.

—¡Qué gran idea tuviste! Pero, yo creo que no analizaré el comportamiento de mi madre. ¡Me mataría! —Se lamentó Ayumi, mostrando sus objetos también—. Una prueba de embarazo con resultado positivo y un examen falso con una pésima calificación, sin duda, pondría en riesgo mi vida.

—Vaya, que fuerte —la compadecieron sus amigas al leer el tema de _"estudiante embarazada"_.

Siendo Ayumi la más tranquila y estudiosa de las cuatro, claramente le provocaría un ataque cardiaco a su madre. No, definitivamente tendría que buscar a alguien más para hacer el dichoso proyecto de análisis del comportamiento humano. ¿Qué tenía esa maestra en la cabeza? ¿Crearles problemas con sus familiares? Si bien todos habían entendido la misión, estas situaciones eran demasiado complicadas y extremas. Además, ¿para qué había dicho que les serviría este estúpido juego? Ah sí, para aprender la importancia de no sólo observar sino también de interpretar. ¡Patrañas!

—Bueno, yo tengo… una pelota de fútbol, un uniforme deportivo y una peluca de cabello corto —mostró Eri, dándose la idea de tener que fingir querer entrar a la selección juvenil masculina. Sólo esperaba no tener que jugar también, pues era pésima en los deportes—. Eh… ¿qué te tocó a ti, Kagome?

Las tres amigas se giraron hacia ella con curiosidad. Desde el inicio, la azabache se había mostrado un tanto avergonzada, además de esquiva en cuanto al tema. Todas ya habían revelado sus misiones, por lo tanto, ¡ella también tendría que hacerlo! De todas formas, ninguna tenía un proyecto_ bonito_ como para que ella fuera la única en escaparse. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser?

Aún cuando Kagome se negó rotundamente en mostrar el contenido de su caja, pues era demasiado… perverso, Yuka se las ingenió para arrebatársela y mirar junto a las otras dos al interior.

—Oh… —dijeron al unísono al ver el contenido con sorpresa y cierto sonrojo.

—¿No es un poco… atrevido? —Pensó Ayumi con algo de preocupación.

—La maestra Yoko no tiene límites para la imposición de sus extravagantes trabajos —analizó Eri con seriedad—. Aún así, ¡me gusta!

—Creo que a Kagome le ha llegado su hora, chicas —anunció Yuka, juntando ambas manos con determinación. Luego abrazó a la azabache—. Tienes que ser fuerte, amiga. ¿Puedo sugerir como conejillo de indias a tu novio, el rebelde? —propuso, y las otras dos asintieron en concordancia.

—¡¿Están locas?! —Se alteró, sonrojándose hasta las orejas—. ¡Yo no voy a…!

—Piénsalo, Kagome. Ésta es tu oportunidad para probar a tu novio y conocer qué tan débil puede ser en situaciones extremas —la animó Yuka.

Kagome tragó saliva. Algo le decía que éste sería el reto más grande que tuviera que cumplir en toda su vida y que, al final, se arrepentiría por llevarlo a cabo. Aunque tuviese una mínima pizca de curiosidad por ver la reacción de cierto medio demonio, sus principios e integridad estaban primero. ¿Qué clase de enseñanza les daban a los alumnos de hoy en día? Aparentemente, una en la que el recato, la vergüenza y la decencia no existían. ¡Al diablo con el dichoso proyecto escolar! Después de todo, ¿cuánto podría pesar la nota de una sola materia insignificante en el resultado de su calificación final? Además, dado que el sujeto a analizarse no era humano, el resultado de su comportamiento no podría ser el esperado. No, definitivamente, ¡ella no lo haría!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

¡Estaba más que molesto! Definitivamente, ya no podría confiar en la palabra de esa mujer. Ella, la muy mentirosa le había prometido volver pasado el medio día del tercer día, pero no había cumplido con su palabra. Incluso, le había dado un par de horas adicionales de gracia, suponiendo que tendría cosas importantes que hacer o que querría estar un poco más con su familia. Pero, ¡más de tres horas, ya era el colmo! ¿Quién se creía que era para abandonarlo de esa manera? ¿Qué esa tonta no se daba cuenta que él la necesitaba? Es decir, sus amigos de la era feudal, la estaban esperando, pues que _ellos_ la extrañaban…

¡La traería de vuelta, aunque fuese necesaria la fuerza! De ninguna manera regresaría sin ella.

Dio varios saltos al salir de la pagoda del pozo devora-huesos, llegando instantáneamente a la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. La abrió y entró, pero notó que no había nadie dentro. Era extraño, pues estaba seguro de haber captado el aroma de la muchacha en ese lugar. ¿Se habría equivocado? No, su nariz nunca le fallaba…

Por un pequeño instante, se concentró en el fragante olor que despedía toda aquella habitación, sumergiéndolo en un remolino de sensaciones. Sí, todo el lugar olía a ella. Embriagado, cerró los párpados y escuchó a su propio corazón latir con fuerza.

—Kagome… —ronroneó en un suspiro, olvidándose de todo aquel enojo acumulado durante el día. Sin querer, topó levemente el filo del escritorio detrás de él y, de pronto, la pantalla plana se encendió por sí sola, sacándolo bruscamente de su ensoñación—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Él no había tocado nada, por lo tanto, no había podido dañar nada tampoco. Extrañado y con mucha curiosidad, se acercó cautelosamente y observó aquel aparato que no dejaba de proyectar imágenes, tal cual lo hacía la caja mágica del primer piso. Distinguió a una joven pareja, hablando a la orilla del mar, en una puesta de sol. Fue curioso, pues en cierto momento de alguna escena, se comparó a él mismo, conversando con Kagome…

—_Antes de que tú llegaras, ningún ser humano creyó en mí; sin embargo, hubo ocasiones en que tú lloraste por mí y permaneciste a mi lado —habló un hombre alto delante de una bella mujer de cabellos rubios. _

—_Lo único que quiero, es estar a tu lado. No puedo olvidarme de ti —dijo ella en respuesta, abrazándose a él—. Por favor, déjame permanecer junto a ti… _

—_En verdad, ¿te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó, acariciando la blanca mejilla de la mujer y ésta asintió._

_Los dos se miraron con intensidad a los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un ferviente beso, deseoso de sentir el calor del otro. Y, en un movimiento arrebatado, ambos terminaron recostados en la arena, mientras sus manos repartían ardientes caricias por sus cuerpos. _

—_Yuriko…_

—_Akira… _

Sudando como un pobre perro encerrado en un sauna, InuYasha dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustado, nervioso, sonrojado y… sumamente acalorado. En primera instancia, no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante la expectación de una escena tan indecorosa. Incluso, su extensa imaginación le hizo ver a otros personajes en esa pantalla, formando él y cierta azabache parte del acalorado protagonismo. En el momento en que empezó a escuchar complacientes gemidos, sintiendo un involuntario tirón dentro de su hakama, decidió salir corriendo por la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla tras él para dar una honda bocanada de aire.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Nunca pensó que Kagome mirara ese tipo de cosas, posiblemente, a escondidas. Siempre había pensado que ella sería una niña inocente, pero al parecer, se había equivocado. ¿La amistad con Miroku la habría influenciado en algo? ¿Quién sabe? No parecía algo común en ella.

—Seguro que con estas ropas, pescaré un resfriado… Sí, estoy muy candente, pero me siento como una zorra…

La voz femenina que llegó a sus caninos oídos, interrumpió, instantáneamente, sus cavilaciones. ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Era Kagome. Sin siquiera dudarlo, llegó a la planta baja de la casa, y siguió el sonido de su voz, llegando hasta la cocina. Las palabras que la muchacha había pronunciado, no le gustaron en lo más mínimo, activando su instinto sobre-protector y, por supuesto, posesivo. Olfateó el aire en busca de algún individuo que la estuviese acompañando, pero para su suerte, no percibió a nadie más que ella en toda la casa. Qué bueno, porque de seguro no le hubiese permitido escapar con vida por acercarse a _su_ mujer, salvo sus familiares, claro estaba.

Sigilosamente, se asomó por el marco de la puerta y detectó a Kagome de espaldas a él, hablando por lo que ella llamaba celular. No obstante, cuando tuvo un campo visual más amplio de la azabache, su corazón dio un fuerte brinco en su pecho y la sangre estuvo a punto de salir disparada por su nariz, de no ser por el vapor que se salió de sus orejas a modo de desfogue.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso, esa tonta, pretendía matarlo de un infarto ese día?

Allí estaba, vestida con una prenda inferior excesivamente diminuta de color negro, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sus largas y blancas piernas, completamente al descubierto hasta el inicio de sus caderas, permitiéndole tener una amplia visión de la redondeada forma de su respingado y tentador trasero. Un feroz sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas al continuar su sorprendido escrudiño por las voluptuosas curvas, siguiendo su espalda desnuda, llegando al pequeñísimo trozo de tela que cubría únicamente sus pechos de una desnudez total.

—No, no podría. Él se enfadaría mucho conmigo por provocarlo de esa manera —continuó Kagome por el teléfono, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un perturbado medio demonio tras ella—. Sin censura, no me atreví a seguirla viendo…

Completamente abstraída en su conversación con una de sus amigas, caminó con movimientos sensuales —según InuYasha, quién al parecer se había olvidado de respirar—, y se acercó al refrigerador, mirando dentro. Tenía un poco de hambre y, mientras pensaba seriamente en solicitar un cambio de artículos para su proyecto, decidió buscar algo para picar y calmar el apetito. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción al encontrar una de sus golosinas favoritas: Choco-banana.

El híbrido tragó saliva cuando la muchacha sacó su cabeza de la nevera, con un comestible grueso y alargado dentro de su boca, comenzando a lamerlo con parsimonioso deleite. Las imágenes que había visto, instantes atrás, en la caja mágica de la habitación de Kagome, se repitieron en su mente, fulminando sus nervios y, por ende, provocando un inevitable abultamiento en sus pantalones. ¡Esto era peligro! El poco autocontrol que aún poseía —o al menos, trataba de mantener—, estaba a punto de derrumbarse si esa mujer seguía torturándolo así.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacerlo con Hôjo? No, tampoco. Lo mataría de la impresión —consideró Kagome algo divertida, inconsciente de que el sólo nombramiento de aquel inocente joven, hiciera brillar los ojos dorados del silencioso espía con fiereza—. De ninguna manera lo haré, Yuka. Me quitaré esto y solicitaré un cambio con la maestra Yoko. No puedo simplemente pararme delante de él, semi-desnuda, y decirle: Dime que me amas y seré toda… tuya…

Cuando la azabache se volteó, decidida a ponerse algo más decente, involuntariamente, chocó contra el torso duro de alguien que se interpuso en su camino. Al alzar su vista, sus ojos chocolates se ensancharon con horror. El celular cayó de su mano de la impresión, cortando inmediatamente con la llamada.

—¿Así que serás toda mía si te digo eso? —susurró el platinado con voz ronca y varonil, en un tono ligeramente mordaz. Lo cierto era que, escuchar el nombre de otro hombre en boca de ella, hizo estallar sus celos de manera peligrosa—. ¿O prefieres que te lo diga ese humano torpe e insípido?

—I-InuYasha —balbuceó Kagome, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza por la vergüenza—, yo… n-no es lo que t-tú piensas…

¿En qué momento había llegado él a su casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo parado allí en silencio? ¿Por qué la estaba observando como si se la fuera a comer? Oh, Dios, ¡sus ropas! ¡Ella estaba casi desnuda delante de él, vistiendo el atuendo de una prostituta de cabaret! ¿Cómo hacerle entender que todo era parte de un _ingenioso_ proyecto escolar para obtener una buena calificación? No, definitivamente, él no lo entendería, aunque… ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo? ¡¿Había escuchado toda su conversación telefónica?!

Extremadamente nerviosa por la intensidad de aquellos ojos dorados, trató de cubrirse su cuerpo con las manos, mientras retrocedía algunos pasos. Necesitaba algo para defenderse, pues él parecía quererla atacar en cualquier momento. Ah, claro, podría usar el único objeto que aún sostenía.

—¡Atrás! —Exclamó Kagome, estirando su brazo derecho y adoptando la posición defensiva de esgrima, como si tuviese una espada real en la mano—. Tengo una banana, y... y, ¡no dudaré en usarla!

¡Qué gran idea! Un indefenso y medio mordisqueado plátano en un pincho haría retroceder a un poderoso híbrido. Si su improvisada espada, tan sólo tuviera un poder de ataque, tal vez, la expulsión de un chorro de chocolate, podría distraerlo un rato. Aunque, pensándolo bien, al final del disparejo combate, tendría que asear la cocina antes de que su familia regresara a casa. Nah, mejor, no, mucho trabajo.

Y, como si la achocolatada fruta hubiese entendido su poca utilidad, ésta decidió resbalarse de su pincho y caer grácilmente al suelo, quedando como papilla. ¡Banana, vil traicionera! ¿Ahora qué opciones le quedaban? Claro, correr.

Con una ladina y, ciertamente, divertida sonrisa, InuYasha impidió la huida de la azabache, acorralándola contra la mesa de la cocina y haciendo que ambas anatomías chocaran entre sí. Levantó sensualmente una ceja y le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Kagome, haciéndola temblar. La extrema cercanía estaba por provocarle un ataque cardiaco, debido a la intensidad que habían adquirido sus frenéticos latidos.

—No sé qué es lo que hayas estado ingiriendo para comportarte tan rara. Tampoco me importa lo que hayas estado viendo y planeando hacer con… esa vestimenta. Pero, quiero que algo te quede muy en claro, Kagome —dijo muy cerca de sus femeninos labios, embriagándola con su cálido aliento—. ¡Eres mía y de nadie más!

Sin darle oportunidad de defenderse o decir algo más, InuYasha estampó demandantemente sus labios contra los de ella, queriendo demostrarle así, quién era realmente su dueño. La bestia se había desatado y no tenía intensiones de retenerla, mandando toda su indiferencia y orgullo al caño. Él la quería y punto. No permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera un humano estúpido, se la arrebatara por no saber admitir sus sentimientos.

Los fuertes brazos aprisionaron a la pequeña mujer con fuerza, haciéndole notar también, la dureza que se había levantado entre sus piernas por su causa. Por supuesto que aquello fue motivo de vergüenza y exaltación para Kagome; sin embargo, no era algo a lo que quisiera resistirse realmente. Sólo por una vez, sería una _chica mala_, tal como decía la pequeña nota de su caja y se dejaría amar en aquel torbellino de pasión que se había desatado sin premeditarlo.

Sí, era necesario aclarar el malentendido, sobre todo cuando InuYasha parecía haber perdido el control de sus propias acciones. ¿Se notaba que cuando él estaba celoso, mayoritariamente, descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? De cualquier forma, él se lo demostró, más que con palabras dulces y posesivas, con acciones intensamente apasionadas, las cuales la unieron a él de manera definitiva.

Después de todo, su proyecto investigativo, no había resultado tan mal, aunque no cómo lo había esperado. No, había sido aún mucho mejor. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en solicitar su cambio?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Espera, tengo una sorpresa para ti, mi amor —musitó la maestra Yoko, sensualmente, cerca del oído de su esposo.

Con pasos coquetos, se levantó de las piernas del hombre y se encaminó al baño de su dormitorio. Tomó una caja de tamaño mediano en sus manos y la destapó, dibujando una sonrisa picaresca en sus labios, aunque ésta se borró casi al instante al ver el inesperado contenido del empaque.

—¿Uh? ¿Una chaqueta de cuero, una pañoleta y un piercing adherible? —dijo con sorpresa. Al procesar su cerebro el significado de aquello, comenzó a sudar con nerviosismo, tomándose el rostro con espanto—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¡Se había equivocado de caja y, por error, había confundido una de ellas en el sorteo del proyecto escolar! Si a uno de sus alumnos le había tocado su diminuto y sensual disfraz de _chica mala_ y el CD con la película de alto contenido adulto, podría ser despedida si las autoridades escolares llegaran a enterarse. Tan sólo esperaba no haber causado demasiados problemas por su error, y que el estudiante —quien quiera que fuera—, hubiese encontrado una manera de mantener su integridad. Bueno, tendría que esperar a ver los resultados finales de los trabajos entregados. ¿Qué tan malo podría resultar?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Proyecto de Análisis del comportamiento humano, por Kagome Higurashi:_

"_Después de exponer al sujeto experimental, accidentalmente, a una situación incómoda y comprometedora, he podido determinar que, el comportamiento humano, puede variar de acuerdo a la situación. Los malos entendidos y los celos, son buenas herramientas para sacar a flote los verdaderos sentimientos de alguien. Aunque también, la situación puede salirse de control y terminar en una incontrolable batalla a manera de castigo que, más bien, se convierte en un momento inolvidable. No siempre se obtiene el resultado que se espera, logrando a veces, cosas aún mejores. Haciendo este análisis, he podido concluir que, el comportamiento humano —o cualquier otro ser vivo—, simplemente es, impredecible."_

_P.D.: Gracias por otorgarme la increíble experiencia de sentirme una mujerzuela. Si llegan a haber consecuencias de este trabajo, ¡yo la haré responsable!_

En la sala de maestros, la profesora Yoko leyó la nota final de su alumna, sintiendo una gota de frío sudor resbalar por su sien. Una risilla nerviosa escapó de sus labios. Empezar a planificar una repentina mudanza a otra ciudad, podría ser una buena idea para no tener que enfrentarse al complejo análisis del comportamiento de una estudiante enojada.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola nuevamente!

¿Qué les ha parecido este pequeño corto improvisado? Espero que, dentro de todo, se hayan divertido, siquiera, un poquito y salido del estrés diario :P. Confieso que me costó un poco escribir el final de esto, y es que, mi musa se estaba desviando por otro lado xD. Es más, terminé escribiendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que había iniciado semanas atrás. No sé, mi lado humorístico ha estado medio flojo, pero bueno, es lo que hay xD.

Si les gustó, no duden en alegrarme con algún comentario que, estaré encantada de responder individualmente, como siempre =). En verdad, ¡adoro leerlos!

Hasta la próxima y nos vemos en mi siguiente fic, el cual publicaré por estos días también ;).

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
